


Just In Case

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Star Spangled Bingo, Surgery, planning for death, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: With a surgery scheduled for tomorrow you start to panic about all the things that could go wrong.  Your two boyfriends try to help you relax.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo - Surgical Complications
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	Just In Case

You couldn’t get comfortable. Where normally the king-sized bed fit the three of you comfortably, tonight their bodies pressed too close and the pillows felt too hard. You wriggled out from between their arms and went to the bathroom, washing your face with cold water.

Steve and Sam both appeared in the doorway. Steve leaned against the frame, while Sam stood with his arms folded over his chest and his brow furrowed. “Sweetheart…” Steve said. You think he was aiming for gentle but it just came off as ‘disappointed dad’.

“I put you down as my legacy contact on facebook, Sam,” you said ignoring Steve. But I should probably write down my passwords for you.

“Baby, I already know your passwords. You only have two.” Sam said gently.

“Besides, nothing is going to happen,” Steve added.

You squeezed between them and ducked under Steve’s arm going back into the bedroom and heading to the desk. It was covered in Steve’s art supplies so it didn’t take too long to find a piece of paper and a sharpie to write with. You placed it beside a half-finished charcoal drawing of you and Sam sleeping. There were a lot of those around. He said he liked the faces you both made when you were asleep.

You wrote down your passwords for each of your social media accounts and your email accounts, plus the pin for your phone as they both followed you back into the bedroom. “Sweetheart, you should try and sleep,” Steve said.

You ignored him. You weren’t going to until you got this done. Sam seemed to recognize that and he sat beside you and placed a hand on the middle of your back. You added your bank account username and password and your pins to your debit and credit cards. “My social security number is in the safe with my passport and birth certificate,” you said. “I don’t know if you’ll need them for anything. But that’s where they are.”

“We aren’t going to need them, because nothing’s going to happen to you,” Steve said.

“If something happens, you should tell my mom first. She’ll probably call anyway to see how it’s going. But…” You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Thankfully, neither Steve or Sam decided to say anything in that time. You weren’t sure if you could have finished if they had interrupted you. “I have some online friends. I know that neither of you might understand that. But they’re real. They need to know if something happens to me. I’m gonna write down their handles and what app you can find them on. Please tell them. And tell them that I love them.”

You turned and swallowed thickly trying not to cry as you scribbled down the details for the friends you had never met. “We’ll tell them. You don’t have to worry.” Sam said gently.

When you had filled the sheet with information for them in case you didn’t wake up from your surgery tomorrow you climbed back into bed. Sam and Steve both cocooned you.

“Talk to us, sweetheart. Tell us what’s going on in your head.” Steve whispered.

The tears ran down your cheeks and you buried your face in his chest, soaking his shirt. “I just can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong while I’m under. That I’m not going to wake up from the surgery.”

“You have the best surgeon we could find. It’s going to go fine.” Steve assured you.

You shake your head. “Logically I know that. I just can’t shake it.”

“I promise, honey. We’ll take care of everything.” Sam said pressing his lips to the top of your head.

Your arms tightened around Steve. “I love you both so much. I know it took us too long to get where we are. I’m sorry I was so scared of it. I’m sorry I’ve been so slow to agree to things like family. I feel like I wasted too much time.”

“It’s okay, honey,” Sam assured you. “We know how you feel. We got here when we were supposed to.”

“And we love you so much. When you wake up tomorrow we’ll be there and we can make all the plans for the future you want to.” Steve added.

You nodded and closed your eyes, trying to let yourself relax enough to sleep. You knew that there was probably no reason to worry, but you were glad you had Steve and Sam here to soothe you. You hoped that that would be the case for years to come.


End file.
